User blog:Coroxn/Kingdom Kearts!
So, I thought making a spin-off for Kingdom Hearts Nearly Exactly Like "Mario Kart Wii", with a few minor adjustments................ Instead of just wining the race, you can also win by destroying your oponents vehicle-yep, that's right: There's attacks and health points! Limit Breaks These are moves used by characters to gain the upper hand. Each character has five Limit Breaks: Normal, Great, Ultra, Master, And Final. They can do anything from speeding the cjharacter along to causing mass destruction. Sora: Normal: Warp Hole. Sora Points his keyblade ahead of him, and a large keyhole opens up in front of him. It closes the second Sora enters in. It opens again in front of the leader of the race, and dissapears again rapidly. Great: Head On. A Keyhole opens up in front of a random player, who drives into it. It opens up again in front of another random player, and the two crash. Ultra: Cyclone. Sora tosses his keyblade at the nearest player. It spins like a cyclone before flying back to Sora's hand. Master: The Room That Always Will. A Keyhole opens in front of all players exsept for Sora, and they open up in a circle, making the players crash violently. Final: Destati. Sora makes a beam of light erupt from his keyblade, and it completely destroys the leader. Riku: Normal: Devour. Riku leaps from his vehicle to the nearest and stabs the person in it. Great: Dark Shield Riku creates a dark shield in front of the leader, causing him to smash into it as if it were a brick wall. Ultra: Dark Aura. Riku fires sphere's of darkness at the nearest racer, dealing great damadge. Master: Way To Dawn. Riku summons Way To Dawn, and teleports to the nearest racer. He floats and deals a combo, causing great, great damadge. Final: Ansem's Return. Riku transforms into Ansem, before blasting himself ahead and dealing great damadge to a random racer. Kairi: Normal: Hop. Kairi hops to another racer's car and binds hers to it. Then she becomes a massive hindrence until the racer can knock her off, at which point she will hop back into her car. Great: Skydive. Kairi leaps from her vehicle and glides to the nearest player before attacking it. Ultra: Keyblade? Kairi summons here keyblade and deals a combo to someone. Master: Master Hearts. Kairi fires pink hearts at everyone, dealing damadge Final: Forgotten: All racers (Including Kairi) loose control of their vehicles. Larxene: Normal: Lightning. Larxene summons lightning to damadge a player. Great: Kunai. Kairi tosses her knives at a racer. Ultra: Zap. Larxene zaps a racer with powerful lightning from her fingers. Master: Discharge. Larxene tossses her electrafied knives at a racer. Final: Storm. Lightning temporaraly disables all other racers. This move comes with complamentry dramatic music and rain. Axel: Normal: Chakaram. Axel tosses a chakaram at someone before it slices through the air back to his hand. Great: Flaming Chakaram. Similer to Chakaram, except Axel lights the Chakaram on fire. Ultra: Double Chakaram. Similar to Chakaram, except with two Chakarams tossed. Master: Double Flaming Chakaram. Similar to Flaming Chakaram, except two flaming chakarams are tossesd. Final: Overexerstion. A near suicide move, Axel leaves everyone (Including him) with one health point left. Dramatic music and very cool cutscene come with this move. Zexion: Normal: Cloud. Zexion uses his Lexicon to summon up a cloud to make the nearest racer (a head) loose control and hopefuly crash. Great: Souls Reap. Zexion sucks a racer into his Lexicon, but he/she breaks free soon enough. Ultra: Souls Collide. Zexion sucks a racer into his Lexicon, and releases it upon another racer. Master: Soul Harvest. Zexion sucks all racers into his Lexicon, and tosses it over his shoulder. A few seconds later, they are all released at once, causing the Lexicon to shoot forward. Lexicon catches it and races on. Final: The Awakening of Illusion. Zexion creates an illusionary world, similar to the awakining, and he stands on a tiny pillar. Far below him, the other racers are on a normal sized pillar. They then must ram each other over the edge. The last one standing remains unscathed. Vexen: Normal: Ice Wall. A racer crashes into a newly formed ice wall. Great: Lift. Vexen makes a platform of ice (with a racer on it) and the racer slides off the edge. Crash! Ultra: Batter. An ice berg (small) falls from the sky, and Vexen bats it at a racer. Ouch! Master: Ice Missle. An Ice Missle Flys Toward a racer. Final: Ice Berg Rain. An Ice Berg Falls On Every Racer. Characters Sora Roxas Riku Kairi Namine Xion Larxene Lexeas Vexen Xaldin XIibar Xemnas Axel Luxord Demyx Zexion Saix Marluxia Sora: Valor (Unlockable) Sora: Wisdom (unlockable) Sora: Master (Unlocable) Sora: Final (Unlockable) Roxas: Dual Weild (Unlockable) Xenmas: Final (Unlockable) Sora:Anti-Form (Unlockable)